Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services that offer useful, efficient and appealing features, and an enhanced user experience. With many service applications, to provide a more efficient and fully featured user experience, the services are customized based on a user's prior activities in using the service. Also, in many cases, the service providers will provide users the opportunity to access such services for a trial period. During such trial periods, however, the service provider may not wish to administer a subscription system for the trial users. Additionally, a trial user may not be inclined to establish a user account during the trial period. The service provider, therefore, is unable to implement a strong end user authentication prior to the end user registering an account for the service application. Accordingly, it becomes difficult for the service provider to track and associate the prior activities of a trial user to that user upon subsequent access of the service application. Without the ability to associate user activity with a particular user, the service provider is unable to customize the services based on the user's prior activities. As a consequence, service providers and manufacturers face significant technical challenges in delivering network services that are customized based on the user's prior activities in using the service, where the user has not registered a user account for the service (i.e., during a trial period). Such service providers and manufactures are thereby unable to provide such users a more efficient and fully featured user experience with the service.